<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Roses by HellAngel1525</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894955">Red Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAngel1525/pseuds/HellAngel1525'>HellAngel1525</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Initial D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAngel1525/pseuds/HellAngel1525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryosuke was sick but with Takumi's help,he recovered quickly. Now it's time for him to repay Takumi the favor.<br/>A bouquet of flowers and a note leads the 8-6 driver straight into the Comet's embrace.</p>
<p>A cute but sexy oneshot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Ryousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>  Ryosuke was laying on his bed, unable to stand up or move. He was sick...<br/>He felt so useless, unable to work on his projects and he had lots of work to do. Keisuke had taken over the leadership of the team until Ryosuke would get better. But most importantly, Ryosuke was unable to see Takumi and that was unbearable for him. It was a kind of torture not being able to see the person who he loved. Takumi was unaware of Ryosuke's state otherwise he would insist on helping him recover. Ryosuke was in a pretty bad condition and Keisuke had insisted he took him to the hospital but Ryosuke was determined to stay at home and recover himself. So stubborn!</p>
<p>  Takumi was at the Gas Station working as usual amongst the others. Ryosuke hadn't contacted him for four days now and Takumi was worried. He didn't want to call, afraid that he might disturb Ryosuke since he had been really busy this last month. Well,he was always busy to the point that he nearly had any time to sleep. Despite that,he always found some time for Takumi, making Keisuke wonder how he did that. But the answer was simple: he was Takahashi Ryosuke. That's why Takumi started to worry. Ryosuke would always stay in contact.</p>
<p>  The brunette sighed and decided to call anyways. He wouldn't relax if he didn't know that his lover was alright. He entered the small shop at the gas station and dialed the Takahashi's phone number. He waited patiently until someone picked up, hearing the beeping of the phone. Finally, someone picked up and Takumi felt kind of relieved.<br/><em>"Takahashi Keisuke." </em>Keisuke answered, slightly bored.<br/>"Keisuke-san! It's Fujiwara." Takumi couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that it wasn't Ryosuke who picked up.<br/><em>"Oh! Fujiwara.. it's you. How are you?"</em><br/>"I'm fine... Keisuke-san,can I speak to Ryosuke-san?" it was clear in his voice that he grew impatient. All he really wanted right now was to hear his beloved one's silky voice.<br/>There was a pause,like Keisuke was thinking on what to do.<br/>"Keisuke-san...?" <br/><em>"Fujiwara...aniki can't..talk to you right now. I'm sorry."</em><br/>"Wh-what? Why?!" Takumi started panicking. Had he done something wrong, something to make Ryosuke not want to talk to him? Did he somehow anger or upset him? What caused Ryosuke to not contact him?<br/><em>"</em><em>Aniki</em><em>..." </em>Keisuke hesitated for a moment. His brother had asked him to not say anything to Takumi but Keisuke couldn't keep it a secret. Not from Fujiwara. He knew that he would panic and get upset and worried. Takumi deserved to know. <br/>"Keisuke-san, what happened to Ryosuke-san?!" Takumi's voice cracked. Various scenarios played in his head, each one worser than the other.<br/><em>"</em><em>Aniki</em><em> is sick... he didn't want me to tell you because he knew you would be worried. And he doesn't want anyone to see him like that....you know..his pride and all..." </em><br/>"Is...is it serious?"asked Takumi anxiously.<br/><em>"Yes. He's all day in bed. But don't </em><em>wor</em><em>-</em><em>"</em><br/>"I'm coming."was all Takumi said and got ready to hang up.<br/><em>"Takumi, </em><em>wa</em><em>-</em><em>" </em>Too late, Takumi had already hang up the phone and walked out to find the manager, determined. Ryosuke needed him more than anything now. What kind of boyfriend would Takumi be if he didn't help out his partner?</p>
<p>  Half an hour later, Takumi parked his panda Trueno right next to Keisuke's bright yellow FD. He pulled the handbrake,picked up the bowl full of fresh, steaming tofu soup that he got from his father's shop and got out of his car, locking it. Before him stood the great Takahashi residence, indicating the family's wealth. Takumi didn't loose any more time and rang on the door, looking around at the beautiful garden while waiting. A few moments later,the younger of the Takahashi brothers answered the door.<br/>"That was fast..."murmured Keisuke but smiled genuinely. He couldn't hide the fact that he was grateful to Takumi that he took care of his brother. He found it really cute. Takumi nodded and walked in, taking off his black and white NB™ shoes. <br/>"Keisuke-san, where's the kitchen?"<br/>"Over there" the blonde lead him towards a huge kitchen and sat on the counter, observing what the younger boy was doing. Takumi poured the soup into a bowl,made some hot tea, placed everything on a tray and rushed upstairs to the sick man's bedroom. <br/>  He opens the door slowly and the sight took his breath a way. In a bad way.<br/>The young racer was laying on his bed, covered in blankets,his head resting on the pillows. Ryosuke was paler than usual and his always perfect looking hair was sticking in his forehead due to the sweat. Takumi placed the tray of food on the bedside table and sat on the bed, carefully not to wake up the sleeping man. Gently,he removed the hairs from Ryosuke's eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Immediately, Ryosuke eyelids trembled before he slightly opened his blue eyes.<br/>"Ta-Takumi?"his voice sounded weak and tired.<br/>The boy smiled and wiped the sweat from his lovers face with a tissue.<br/>"Ryosuke-san,you should have told me you were sick,I would have come earlier."<br/>Ryosuke looked at his brother from across the room and raised an eyebrow. Keisuke looked away, pretending that he hadn't noticed his brother's death stare. He knew that once he felt better,his brother would lecture him for disobeying him.<br/>"Don't blame Keisuke-san. I would have come anyways. I was worried...."continued Takumi while he prepared the food and helped Ryosuke to sit up. "I'm sorry, Takumi. Didn't want you to worry."Ryosuke smiled faintly and let Takumi to take care of him. He enjoyed Takumi feeding him delicious tofu soup,but he would never admit it...</p>
<p>  A few days passed and with Takumi nursing Ryosuke,the older Takahashi had finally started feeling much better. Love can heal and that's a fact. Takumi had returned to his usual routine, working at the gas station and delivering tofu early in the morning.</p>
<p>"Hey, Takumi, they're asking for you!" Iketani called out for Takumi pointing back at a delivery man. The brunette approached him and greeted.<br/>"Are you Fujiwara Takumi?" asked the man and Takumi nodded.<br/>The man got a bouquet full of red roses from his little delivery van and handed it to Takumi who accepted it surprised.<br/>"Sir, could you please sign,here and here?"the man continued, pointing at the paper he was holding and handing Takumi a pen. As soon as he finished,the delivery man thanked him and left, leaving Takumi speechless at the unexpected delivery.<br/><em>"Why would someone send me flowers?"</em> His thoughts were cut off by his friends who immediately surrounded him, curious to who was the sender.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>"Takumi, what's this?!" Itsuki asked looking at the bouquet closely.<br/>"Flowers...."mumbled Takumi unable to hide his shock.<br/>"Look, there's a note!" said Natsuki,who had arrived at the station earlier. Before Takumi could take it, Iketani grabbed it and ran away, opening the envelope and reading out loud, despite Takumi demanding to get the note back.<br/>Iketani started reading out loud:</p>
<p>
  <em>My dear Takumi,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Please accept this little gift as a sign of my gratitude for taking </em>
  <em>care</em>
  <em> of me. Thanks to you, I can return to my duties. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>As soon as you get this,come to me to get your reward. You deserve it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll be waiting,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your Ryosuke~</em>
</p>
<p>  Takumi grabbed the note from Iketani's hands ,blushing, and read the letter again. He stared at Ryosuke's calligraphic handwriting and blushed even more. How didn't he realized it earlier? Who else could have sent him such a gift? <br/>Everyone was speechless, even the manager who was smoking a cigarette in the distance, pretending he hadn't heard anything.<br/>"Takumi....I don't understand...."mumbled Itsuki as he looked first at the roses,then the letter in his friend's hand and finally at his friend,wide eyed. <br/>"I think Takumi has some good explanation to do as to why Takahashi Ryosuke sent him flowers and this....strange note..." Iketani claimed, crossing his arms on his chest. No one knew of Takumi's relationship with Ryosuke except for Keisuke. Takumi just ignored them and ran to his car, placing his gift on the passenger's seat.<br/>"I have to go!"he shouted towards the little group and started the engine of the 8-6,his destination:the Takahashi residence.</p>
<p>He never drove fast inside the city,but this time it was different. He wanted Ryosuke and nothing was going to stop him from getting him.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for him to reach Ryosuke's house. He parked his car and ran towards the front door, ringing the bell. He played with his bowtie, nervously. <br/><em>"I should have changed from my work clothes..."</em><br/>The door opened revealing Ryosuke's tall figure.<br/>"I was waiting for you! Don't tell me you left from work!" Ryosuke chuckled as he looked down at Takumi. The brunette hugged him tightly, taking in Ryosuke's strong perfume. "I'm so happy you're doing well, Ryosuke-san!"<br/>The raven haired man hugged back and ruffled Takumi's soft hair.<br/>"That's on you,love! And I've told you not to call me Ryosuke-<em>san</em> but just Ryosuke."<br/>Takumi nodded and apologized. Ryosuke stepped aside, making room for Takumi to enter.<br/>"Come in, Takumi." <br/>They both headed to the living room and Takumi sat on the couch.<br/>"May I offer you something?" Ryosuke asked politely.<br/>"Well..uhm.." Takumi stuttered, blushing and avoiding eye contact.<br/>The older racer chuckled and approached Takumi. He leaned over him and placed his index and middle finger under Takumi's chin, turning his head gently. They locked eyes.<br/>"Don't worry, you'll get your reward really soon, just be a little patient,will you?" with that he kissed Takumi and <br/>left.</p>
<p>  A few minutes later he got back with two cups of hot tea. He offered one to Takumi before sitting next to him.<br/>"I thought you preferred coffee?"<br/>"Well,yes,but I like tea as well"claimed Ryosuke sipping his drink. They drank their tea in silence, enjoying each other's company.</p>
<p>"Do you want to be top or bottom?"asked Ryosuke suddenly<br/>The question hit Takumi like a bullet hitting a bottle as he didn't expect that. <br/>"Wh-what? But you're always...the top."</p>
<p>"Well, that's part of your present. You can pick. Have to admit thought, that I've never been bottom before.."</p>
<p>Takumi shifted in his place awkwardly. He tried to imagine his boyfriend as a bottom, squirming beneath him. That though definitely turned him on and Ryosuke noticed it.<br/>"Takumi? What do you pick? I would gladly accept you to take me."he placed his hand on Takumi's thigh, stroking it.<br/>"I-I pick... bottom...."<br/>"Are you sure? I doubt you'll get another chance.."<br/>Takumi nodded and Ryosuke kissed him, putting the cup aside. Takumi did the same and kissed back, their lips moving in sync. Suddenly Takumi broke the kiss,his eyes wide.<br/>"Keisuke-san...?"<br/>"Don't worry about him,he won't be home for the next five hours." Ryosuke leaned to kiss Takumi once more before placing his hand on Takumi's growing bulge.<br/>He then stood up and sat in the floor in between Takumi's legs. Without saying a word he began pressing on Takumi's erection, making him shut his eyes closed and sighing deeply. Ryosuke began undressing him and after Takumi was only in his boxers, Ryosuke began undressing himself, slowly, teasing the younger man. First his fancy loafers,then his blue shirt and finally began unbuckling his belt <em>rather slowly</em>. Takumi lost patience and pulled down his boyfriend's white pants.<br/>"So impatient!"commented Ryosuke,his voice deeper than usual, indicating that he was turned on as well. He returned to his previous post,in between his lovers legs and looked up at him smirking.<br/>"What do we have here? I guess I must take responsibility, don't you think?" he started rubbing his hand up and down Takumi's buldge. He then pulled down his boxers, finally freeing Takumi,who let out a breath, relieved. Ryosuke kissed the tip before licking it. It didn't take long,less than a minute,for Takumi to come all over. That really surprised Ryosuke since he hadn't really done anything.<br/>"Woah, Takumi...you came by just me touching you? Impressive!" <br/>Takumi felt embarrassed,he was breathing heavily and his body wad burning. He wasn't his usual self...but he didn't complain. <br/>  Ryosuke stood up and cleaned himself. He then climbed up onto the couch, softly pushing Takumi to lay on his back. They shared a long passionate kiss, during which Takumi managed to get rid of his and Ryosuke's boxers.<br/>The phone started ringing but Ryosuke ignored it.<br/>"Aren't you going to answer it?"asked the brunette breathless from the long kiss.<br/>Ryosuke pushed in without warning and Takumi nearly screamed. <br/>"No, I'm not."<br/>Ryosuke placed both his hands on each side of Takumi's head for stability, trapping in a way the younger man beneath him. A minute passed and the FC driver, started moving while Takumi ran his hands on Ryosuke's tight muscles. Ryosuke growled and thrusted deeper and faster, grinning as he heard Takumi's moans and gasps. He continued pleasing Takumi, applying kisses on his neck and biting on his collarbone.<br/>"Ryo-Ryosuke..." Takumi was near and both of them knew it. The phone rang again. Someone was going to die if they didn't stop calling. It took a few more deep thrusts for Takumi to come, shaking from the orgasm. Both of them were a mess: drowned in sweat, their hair sticking on their faces, breathing heavily. It took longer for the older Takahashi to reach his limit but he did. He stayed like that,not moving,his head down, trying to catch his breath. He was still weak after all. He hadn't fully recovered yet. Takumi raised his hand, resting it on Ryosuke's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. Ryosuke raised his head and leaned into Takumi's hand, closing his eyes and smiling. He then placed his own hand on Takumi's which rested on his cheek and with the other one he toon Takumi's other hand that was on the couch,interlocking their fingers. He brought their hands to his face, kissing Takumi's knuckles.<br/>"I love you Ryosuke."said Takumi smiling, happily. Ryosuke opened his deep blue eyes, surprised at the sudden confession. "Love you too, Takumi."<br/>He stood up and carefully raised Takumi, carrying him, upstairs,to his room. He laid his boyfriend on his bed, hopping in next to him. Ryosuke pulled the covers up and hugged Takumi protectively, kissing him softly.<br/>"Why didn't you answer the phone? What if it was something important?" Takumi's voice was quite and sleepy.<br/>"Because you're the most important thing in my life, right now." that sounded cheesy,but Ryosuke meant it. Takumi fell asleep immediately, which gave the opportunity for Ryosuke to stare at his peaceful, sleeping figure, before falling asleep himself.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Meanwhile</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Iketani, Kenji and Itsuki were at Family's. <br/>"Iketani-senpai, Kenji-senpai, what do you think Ryosuke-san meant by 'reward'?" asked Itsuki curiosity filling him. He thought that he knew everything about his best friend,but apparently he was wrong. Iketani rubbed his chin, thinking. He was about to say something when Kenji spoke up.<br/>"I believe he meant some secret driving techniques!"he said excitedly.<br/>Itsuki sipped his milkshake noisily, before speaking. "That would be AMAZING! Takumi is soooo luckyyyyy! Getting to learn some racing techniques from the great White Comet himself!" he sighed dreamily.<br/>Iketani on the other hand, shook his head. "No,I don't think that's the issue,here...I believe it's something else."<br/>The other men turned to face him, questionably. Iketani leaned over, closer to them. "I think Ryosuke-san and Takumi are....."he started nearly whispering but couldn't put his thoughts together.<br/>Kenji and Itsuki remained silent for a moment before bursting into loud laughter.<br/>"Hey! I'm being serious here!" Iketani said annoyingly, making them laugh even more.<br/>"Itsuki, Iketani thinks...HAHAHA"<br/>"Iketani-senpai,I can't even... imagine this-HAHAHAHA"<br/>"You really must get a girlfriend man,this is getting serious!" Kenji patted his friend on the shoulder, still laughing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Little did they know that Iketani was actually right...</em>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh,I loved writing this! They're so cute!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>